manas_prewar_apartmentfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mroddy/The Moirai
A number of events have been run in the past by a collection of different users. Whether the task given to the users was to write a new chapter, read and comment, or read and be quizzed about the content, one principle remained constant - To increase wiki activity. A group of us have joined together, one last time, to ensure that the community we cherish does not end. We are the Moirai, and we’ve taken the fate of WikiVille into our own hands. Before we even go into what we have planned I want to make our goal clear. We are not here to promote the idea of creating stories, or the idea that commenting is the only way to get things done. We want to build, and establish a positive community, where members feel that they are making a difference, and growing as writers. We feel, in order to do that we need to start from the bottom up. Beginning with our skills as writers. Writer’s Workshops Our stories are the way we express ourselves. We want to give the members of the community more tools in their belt so that when they choose to write they are able to express themselves in new ways. Every month we will be releasing two to four Writer’s Workshops that focus on a single theme. This theme would carry along for the remainder of the month, and would be seen in the other building blocks we are using. We want these Writer’s Workshops to create discussions. We encourage everyone to comment on them and ask questions. We will answer each and every one of them! The concepts behind our Writer’s Workshops are not rules, they are simply strategies you can employ to your writing - and we want to see when you use them! We hope that we will be able to inspire and help members of the community in terms of their writing through our workshops. We do, however, understand that a big hurdle our community has is lack of motivation. Drama Passport We’ve introduced the Drama Passport. This is a way to keep track of your contributions to the community. You earn stamps by being an active member; writing new chapters, commenting on chapters, and doing fan-art are some of the most basic methods! When you fill a page of your passport you’re eligible to turn it in for a prize! A little pat on the back for being a positive community member. Through the Drama Passport we hope to encourage users to get out there, read, and write. We also want to showcase some of the community’s artisan skills, whether it be in written form, or art. We have a talented community and they deserved to be showcased! The Drama Passport is not the only way we will be showcasing the community’s talent! Newsletter Starting in January, we will have a newsletter posted for everyone to read! With a variety of articles, that showcase the work you guys have done as a community! The Newsletter will also feature a variety of other media, including artwork, information on the month's theme, an ask the Moirai column, and more! The Ask the Moirai column will be anonymous! In order to keep it this way, we have created an ask.fm for users to submit their questions! It can be anything from story help, to art questions or personal life if you want! We’ll pick some of the best questions and use them in the next edition of the newsletter! If we notice a large amount of users are asking questions around the same topic, we might just make it the next theme as well, to really strengthen that area. The Newsletter is how we want to showcase a wide variety of media with a focus around the theme from the previous month. It however, will not be the main display for community members who go above and beyond to show their knowledge of the theme. The Top Five During the final 5 days of every month, we will be showcasing The Top Five! The Top Five will be the five stories, or characters who really showcase what the theme was all about. The top five will be decided by the members of the Moirai. We’ll dive deep into what makes these five so great at embracing the theme, and what we personally found so amazing them! Being competitive gives people a little bit more of push to really go all-out, but sometimes it’s nice to sit back and relax. Wiki Events We also want to ensure that we are constantly building our community. We want every member to feel like they are at home here! We want you to enjoy the time you spend here! Nothing is more important to us than the happiness of the community. This past month we started the Secret Santa event, this is just an example of events that we will be doing! We hope that though the events you will always find something to do! December’s Theme The theme for this December, considering how it is the first month, is rather plain - Starting Your Story We decided to go with Starting Your Story, because it’s really easy to get caught up in the world of complex twists, and themes and suddenly have no idea how to write your story out. We’ve ALL been in that situation, but by understanding some basic story principles, which you should use when you’re just starting your story you’re able to create a clear plan. We want to ensure that everyone understands how to start planning their story and what principles you need to be aware of namely; the actual setup of the competition, basic interactions, meta character-story types, and a method to eliminate characters based on story. Conclusion As you can see, we have a variety of different activities, and workshops going on! With so many different activities we hope that everyone is able to find something that they can participate in! We want the community to be a mosaic, where ever member is a single piece able to shine on their own, and all pieces together become something invaluable. Category:Blog posts